


Destroy

by niallslashharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallslashharry/pseuds/niallslashharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You left the door unlocked. Figured you did it because I told you I was coming over, so I just let myself in.” Harry quirked an eyebrow, “You did remember I was coming over, right?”</p><p>“Course,” Niall lied, shifting slightly. He had completely forgotten. He wouldn’t be watching embarrassing television if he knew Harry was coming round. Fortunately for Niall, the show was on commercials and Harry had yet to see what he was watching. Unfortunately for Niall, the remote was on Harry’s side of the couch and Niall knew the other boy wouldn’t give it up without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy

“Whatcha watching?”

Niall startled as his boyfriend of a month and a half plopped down on the couch next to him, all bright smiles and silky curls and sinful green eyes.

“Umm, nothing,” Niall knew that his cheeks were flushed a bright pink and he knew Harry had noticed, because the younger boy’s grin grew. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“You left the door unlocked. Figured you did it because I told you I was coming over, so I just let myself in.” Harry quirked an eyebrow, “You did remember I was coming over, right?”

“Course,” Niall lied, shifting slightly. He had completely forgotten. He wouldn’t be watching embarrassing television if he knew Harry was coming round. Fortunately for Niall, the show was on commercials and Harry had yet to see what he was watching. Unfortunately for Niall, the remote was on Harry’s side of the couch and Niall knew the other boy wouldn’t give it up without a fight.

Niall shrugged off the blanket that had been draped over him and leaned into Harry, slotting their lips together by way of greeting. The brunette let out a pleased sound against Niall’s mouth, one hand coming up to cup his boyfriend’s soft cheek as the smaller boy attempted to deepen the kiss. Niall swiped his tongue across the seam of Harry’s lips and reached for the remote at the same time, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice.

No such luck.

A hand wrapped around Niall’s wrist and tugged it away before he could grab the remote. “Not so fast,” Harry mumbled against the blonde’s mouth. “I want to know what you’re watching.” He pulled back with a grin, then darted back in to kiss away the pout that had settled itself on Niall’s lips. “Don’t be like that, it can’t be that bad.”

“I don’t think we’ve been together long enough to reveal our embarrassing habits yet,” Niall tried to wiggle his fingers out from the spaces between Harry’s, but his boyfriend held on tight. “Please Haz.”

“Nope,” Harry grinned. “Shhh, it’s coming back on.”

Niall groaned and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry let go of his hand in favor of draping an arm around the blonde, but most of his attention remained fixated on the TV.

  
“Destroy, Build, Destory?” Harry nudged Niall until his head lifted. “What is this show?”

“It’s for kids,” Niall mumbled. “Like eight year olds. They destroy cars and stuff and then they have to build another car out of the parts, which they race. The loser’s creation gets destroyed.”

“Why were you embarrassed about this?” Harry’s voice held a hint of amusement. “They blow shit up. That’s not embarrassing. That’s cool.”

“It’s embarrassing how into it I get,” Niall snuggled into Harry’s side, enjoying the warmth the younger boy was emitting. “I yell a lot.”

“I think it’s cute when you get all riled up about something,” Harry laughed. “Like with football.”

“You’re supposed to get all pumped up for football,” Niall tangled his fingers into the soft cotton of Harry’s tee-shirt and relaxed back into the couch. “You aren’t supposed to get pumped up for children’s television.”

-

Niall tugged the long sleeves of the baggy sweater he had nicked from Harry over his fingers, balling his hands up as he hurried through the park. Harry had texted him fifteen minutes ago, asking Niall to meet him at the park as soon as he could, so Niall had hurried over. Now that he was here however, he had no idea where to find Harry.

He stopped and hopped up onto a bench, scanning what he could see of the neighborhood park. Due to the nip in the air, the park was mostly empty. Niall could make out a figure sitting in the grass a few hundred yards away, so he jumped down and headed in that direction. His white Supras crunched through the fallen leaves as he made his way towards the hunched boy. The wind was rusting Harry’s chocolate curls and he looked up with a happy grin when he heard Niall approaching.

“Hey Haz,” Niall dropped down onto the ground next to him, shifting so his leg was pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s. “What are you doing?”

Harry proudly held up two cars made out of Legos, “We’re gonna play destroy, build, destroy.” Niall laughed and reached for one of the cars. Harry handed it to him, then leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Niall’s cold lips, “We’re going to break them up, build them again, and then race.” Harry snatched a hammer off the ground and dangled it from his fingers as Niall studied his Lego car, “The winner gets to smash the loser’s car. I figured since you liked the TV show so much, you might want to try it yourself. But I couldn’t get my hands on any explosives or actual cars, so I settled for this.”

Niall dropped his car in favor of throwing his arms around Harry. Harry let out a surprised noise and dropped the hammer as they both tumbled backwards into the dry grass. “Thanks Hazza,” Niall mumbled into the warm skin of Harry’s neck. “You’re sweet.”

Harry’s fingers slipped under the blonde’s chin and lifted his face, slotting their lips together as his other hand fell to Niall’s slim waist. They snogged for a few minutes before Harry pulled back, “I did it purely for personal gain. I know you’re overly affectionate when you’re happy.” He stuck his tongue out when Niall made a face at him, “Point in case. You’re all over me right now.”

Niall huffed out a breath and stood up, batting Harry’s hand away when the younger boy tried to tangle his fingers in the fabric of the sweater Niall was wearing. Harry pouted and climbed to his feet, holding out his arms to his boyfriend as he did so. “That sweater looks really cute on you.”

Niall slipped into Harry’s embrace with a roll of his eyes, pushing up on his toes so he could whisper in Harry’s ear, “Of course it does.”

Harry laughed, then planted a wet kiss on Niall’s flushed cheek. “Ready to get your ass kicked?” he pulled back with bright eyes, “My car is going to absolutely destroy yours.”

“I don’t think so,” Niall plopped down on the grass and began tearing the Legos apart. “I’ve watched every episode of Destroy, Build, Destroy. I’m going to win.”

“We’ll see,” Harry sat down next to Niall, bumping their shoulders together until the older boy looked up. Niall raised a questioning eyebrow, his fingers stalling on his half-destroyed car, and Harry blushed lightly before mumbling, “I really like you. Like, really, really like you. Just so you know.”

“I like you too,” Niall said softly, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink. “Like really, really like you.” His eyes danced as he grinned happily at Harry, “But with that being said, there’s no way I’m letting you win.”

Harry laughed and bumped their shoulders together again before leaning into Niall. They returned to their Lego cars, pulling the pieces off and sneaking glances at each other every few seconds. The wind began to pick up and Niall shivered slightly, scooting closer to the warmth of Harry’s body. Harry dropped what he had left of his car and wrapped himself around Niall, rubbing one hand up the smaller boy’s arm.

“You cold?” Harry pressed his lips to Niall’s temple and tugged him onto his lap. “We can go inside and finish this if you want.”

Niall shook his head as he pulled the last few Legos apart. He picked up Harry’s car and finished it off as well, then shot a grin Harry’s way, “I’m fine and I’m going to beat you so bad.”

Harry laughed and stole a kiss before jokingly shoving Niall off his lap, “We have ten minutes to rebuild them, then we’re going to race them down the hill over there. Go!”

The two of them began piecing their Legos together as quickly as they could, stopping every so often to distract the other boy with kisses or tickles. By the time the ten minutes was up, their cars were nothing more than a few Legos attached to some wheels.

“They aren’t pretty, but they’ll do,” Harry clambered to his feet and held out a hand for Niall, tugging the other boy up and into a quick hug. Harry released Niall and slotted their fingers together, dragging the other boy towards the steepest hill in the park. He crouched down and set his car at the top, waiting patiently as Niall did the same. He turned to his boyfriend, “Ready?” Niall nodded. “Three, two, one, go!”

The two boys released their cars and tangled their hands together, running down the hill after their creations.

“Mine’s gonna win,” Niall giggled, tugging Harry to a stop as their cars rolled towards the imaginary finish line. He jumped on Harry’s back, knotting his legs around Harry’s waist and slipping his arms around his shoulders. “As your champion, I demand that you carry me.”

Harry laughed and carried Niall the rest of the way down the hill, stopping once Niall tapped him and requested to be put down. He let go of Niall’s thighs and allowed the older boy to jump down. Niall snatched up his car and crooned, “Victory!”

Harry picked up his car as well and held it out to Niall on flat palms, “You may destroy it now.” Then Harry bit down on his lip and frowned, “Wait, no, I left the hammer at the top of the hill.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall dropped his own car and snatched Harry’s from the brunette, tugging apart the Legos and letting them fall to the ground at his feet. “I win!”

“You win,” Harry grinned. “Would you take enough pity on this loser to give him a kiss?” Harry puckered his lips and took a few steps closer to Niall.

Niall laughed and obliged him, pressing their mouths together as he wove his fingers through Harry’s silky curls. “You aren’t a loser,” he mumbled against the other boy’s full lips. “I’m just better than you.”

“Fair enough,” Harry smiled into the kiss and drew Niall in closer, twisting a finger through the belt loop of the blonde’s jeans. “Next time I’m going to win though.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Niall separated their mouths and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m retiring on top.”

“Not fair,” Harry pouted. “I want a rematch.”

“How about I make you a deal? I get to remain undefeated champion of the world and in return I’ll let you beat me in Fifa. And you can tell everyone you won fair and square.”

“Everyone?” Harry quirked an eyebrow.

“Everyone,” Niall promised. “Deal?”

Harry leaned in for a kiss, “Deal.”

-

Niall kept his word and let Harry tell everyone that he beat the older boy in Fifa.

No one believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Destroy, Build, Destroy was a fantastic TV show and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise.


End file.
